Claude Montague
Claude Montague is a recurring character in JamseonOTP on going fanfiction, Glee: The Next Generation. He debuted in the episode "Battle For Sectionals" as a Dalton Academy Warblers member, friend to Dillon Cregger. Claude has a vastly increased role in Season 2, becoming love interests for Jaxon Pierce in the first half of the season, and Evan Marx from "New Divide", whom he is now dating. He was created by Glee Wiki member, Theunitedstatesofme. Personality Claude can be best described as the "Male Santana" or short for "Mantana". Relationships Chuck Salvatore Claude and Chuck had experience kissing each other in Rhythm Nation, although this was because Chuck was confused about his sexuality and the stress he is under due to Chastity Vega's pregnancy. They remained friends after this. Jaxon Pierce Evan Marx Main Article: Evan-Claude Relationship In Evan&B, Evan decides to quit New Directions and transfers to Dalton Academy after feeling like he's been getting less respect in New Directions. Meanwhile, in New Divide, Claude and Evan socialize with each other, and play basketball together. As Claude plays shirtless, Evan becomes a bit attracted, but then as Claude and Evan began to bond more, Claude makes a move on Evan that causes him to back away and try to claim his feelings and faith for Lucas. Claude tries to prove him wrong, knowing that Evan hasn't brought up Lucas a lot since he has been at Dalton, he tries to prove that his relationship with Lucas is falling downhill. Meanwhile, in Heritage, Lucas visits Evan at Dalton, and likely saddened that he and Evan haven't kept in touch with each other. As he leaves, Claude tries to tell Evan that Lucas seems to be ungrateful for what they had with each other and then tells him if he really loved Lucas, he would fight for him, which he didn't see. In A Night To Remember, Evan decides to go to McKinley's Junior Prom with Lucas, and Claude tells Evan that Lucas is very lucky to have a guy like Evan and then compliments him by saying that he's smart, beautiful, funny and sexy. Claude then sings "Boyfriend" to him. Evan states that he finds Claude attractive, but he still loves Lucas and realizes that he has problems when it comes to gay bashing that happened before with Chad and Louis, and he knows that he can't even touch him. Meanwhile, Evan performs Beautiful Sinner at the prom as a guest and then spots Claude arriving at the prom. Evan then asks why Claude is there and he says that he's there for him and then says that he's crazy for Evan. He still tries to back out of the situation. Claude says that there is "undeniable chemistry" between them and makes constant attempts to let Evan kiss him to see if he really is in love with Lucas. Evan constantly refuses and Claude is disappointed as he brings up how Chuck and Jaxon broke his heart. Evan then kisses Claude, and then gets caught byy Lucas, who loudly and aggressively slaps him and walks away. Claude tries to apologize and calls himself a "home-wrecker" and then claims that Evan deserves so much better. Evan then decides to break up with Lucas and then continue to dance with Claude at the prom. In Hollywood, Claude officially starts dating Evan & the two share a kiss to mark the start of their relationship. Claude later tells Evan to follow his dreams, and go back to McKinley High & rejoin New Directions and he tells him they will remain together, citing Nicole & Dillon as an example that their relationship can work. Claude then travels to LA to support Evan & New Directions at Nationals. In Days of Glory, Claude will transfer to McKinley High and will be closer to Evan, however, some students won't feel comfortable with that fact. Songs Solos: Season Two: #'Boyfriend ' (A Night To Remember) Duets: Season One: #'Make Your Own Kind of Music '(Dillon) ''(Battle For Sectionals) Season Two: #'The Boy Is Mine' ''(James) (L.O.V.E.) Season Three: #'Va Va Voom '(Evan) ''(Young Forever) #'Night Of Your Life ''(Evan) ''(Night Out) Season Four: Solos (In a Group): Season Two: #Piece of Me' (It's Britney, Bitch) ''(with Honey, Chuck, X, Hallie, India, Rose & Dillon) #'Seal It With a Kiss' (It's Britney, Bitch) (with Chuck & Dillon) #'What Christmas Means To Me ' (Snowed In) (with Nicole, Dillon & Chuck) #'(God Must Have Spent) A Little More Time On You '(L.O.V.E.) (with Dillon & Chuck) Season Three: #'Chasing the Sun' (Days of Glory) (with Jaxon, Hallie & Miles) Images ClaudeMontagueTNG.jpg 229695.jpg Claude.png Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Members Category:Recurring Characters Category:Transfer Students Category:Former William McKinley High School Students Category:Former New Directions Members